deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Parax.
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Trolling Hey, I'm just leaving this message to help allay and otherwise prevent any further tension in the comments section of your blog; I noticed you have blocked all comments under the ultimatum that Unus' comments be removed and, while it is completely in your right to block comments on your blog for whatever reason, we generally do not delete comments unless they are explicitly trolling, disregarding guidelines, being severely malicious, etc. We have this policy in place so as to ensure no one feels that their right to free speech has been denied or the like. On this matter, I would recommend that, instead, you reactivate commenting, at which point I will post I comment making it known we desire things to be kept civil (true, I could reactivate commenting myself and add the post, but I don't want to infringe on your rights as a blogger). If, for any reason, Unus or any other party does begin flaming/trolling/maliciously attacking others (currently, while there is definitely a somewhat heated argument, I wouldn't qualify it as abject trolling), rest assured the problem will be dealt with post-haste. --Haegemonia(talk) 21:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) My newyears reolution responce No, this is not real as the disclaimer says. Me and my freind think of somthing funny to put in the updates weekly. If you like the blog tune in every week your support is well needed and we're thankful for it to tell your freinds about us also. thank you, you will get reconition for your offer. Halseymj 18:57, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :O How, may one ask, are we conspiring to ban Halseymj? He has not been in communication with us lately so we consider the matter dealt with, therefore we (myself and BettyBoopKiss) have no more quarell with him. And please, do not intrude on a conversation like that on my page. In future messages, if any, use the Subject/headline box. Many regards PowerSeeker 19:25, January 21, 2012 (UTC) BoopKiss Hey BettyBoopKiss recently editid the USM Intrepid. I can't make heads or tails of the trivia, as most of it is incoherent. Can you clean it up if she doesn't? --The Milkman | I always . 02:11, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Much appreciated. They ought to make you an admin, if you don't mind my saying so. --The Milkman | I always . 02:16, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Edit Confusion Hi my name is BettyBoopKiss and I am writing this formal email to show that I am trying to be nothing but polite, now I do not know if you know that for the past 2 years I have looked over the USG Kellion page and kept it quiet clean. Now I would like to point out as a player of Dead Space 2 and a complete fan of the whole franchise, I know that your trivia post that the Kellion looks like the Escape shuttles in Dead space 2 is not accurate, I am sorry to say but I am only editing over it because it is not right. I actually wrote a blog post and a page on the design of the Escape Shuttles in Dead Space 2 so please refrain from continuing to take dowen my factual trivia postings, as a ship designer and a scifi art lover I pay high attention to detail like this, so please reply to this message, becasue if you don't I asssume you do not care that you are spamming a page with incorrect data, and you do not care to take responsibility for a minor mistake. Sincerly, BBB Response Ok I assume you "Cracking your Knuckles" is not any form of a threat, because I can be rude and crazy, but I showed you some common respect. I do not think that your are getting my blog post's correct, I wrote a brand new blog post about those shuttles, and the old one I wrote about the Kellion was something I have not fixed, but I do hope that you really do not believe me when I say that it is Fact, because I have never once heard of you for the amount of time I have been on here, which to me makes you a newcome editor, so I really do feel played when you come out of nowhere and say this is this and that is that, on a page that I have been cleaning up for 2 years. I do think that we can come to some type of truce or mid point where we both can resolve this before anything else arises, but I do appreciate it if you do not touch my newly written edits. And to further help you to realize I know what I am talking about please check out my new blog on this matter, so we can get this out of the way. Sincerly, BBB Formal Apology Well I am truly sorry good sir for calling you a newcomer editor, it seems we have been on this wiki for almost an equal amoutn of time, I have had at least to profiles dating back to at least 2009. I would like to adress this to you as most people on this wiki alwasy want to start fights and do not have the common curtosy to adres a problem head on. So I thank you for adressing this snag with me. Also in my blog I would like to state that the escape shuttels resemble the USM Valor and the USM Abraxis, the EarthGov destroyers in Dead Space and Dead Space Aftermath. now I have pictures in game and digital that a friend helped me gather, we did research and played the game over and over until we were positive. Now if you do not believe me I would also like to say if not exact the Escape Shuttles and the Valor do show close similaritys, so if you do not agree we can at least agree I hop on the fact that they look very similiar. Now as for the Kellion Page I would like to ask if you would at least allow me to keep my one trivia peice that the Kellion shuttle class is only again seen in Dead Space Dead Space Downfall and Dead Space Extraction as the Colony shuttles with Blue and Grey color schemes, though I would appreciate if in this mediation can you take down the trivia post that they look like the escape shuttels, if anything I would appreciate that. Thank you for showing respect and I hope this can all work out Sincerly, BBB RE: RE: :O Dear Mr Link, I can appreciate your concern and do apologise if I appeared hostile or unfriendly. But, for future reference, it's Ms Seeker I assure. Thank you and have a nice day, Olivia PowerSeeker 19:11, January 24, 2012 (UTC) nice, your consideration is good but you missed the deadline a bit, no pun intended Halseymj 18:24, February 6, 2012 (UTC) The ideas were sent into the companys already, u posted on the page giving an idea but u were a little late. the pun, deadline deadspace. Halseymj 14:30, March 8, 2012 (UTC) HALP!!!! how do i get a picture in my signature????Veryedt 16:34, February 27, 2012 (UTC) how did you get one? why is that douche "Subtank" deleting all of my shit? i added the deaths of the other slashers and he deleteted the content for no fucking reason :Seriously, you're burying a deeper hole here. >.> :What content that you wrote have I deleted (other than the repetitive forums of which I've merged into one, the whole debacle that is "Dead Space 3 ideas" which should be in blog form and not article form, etc; these are all reasonable/proper deletions/removals)?— subtank (7alk) 01:49, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :DUDE! why did you delete all of those videos? :Heh. Calling the on duty admin a douche. Genius.}) The Mechanan (talk) ({ 22:29, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Because sometimes I'm either AFK or busy, Veryedt.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 22:43, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Not really.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade'']] 23:19, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::no i was messing with you (boredom+minecraft=superboredom) and i like using memebase I hate vandalists.}) The Mechanan (talk) ({ 00:24, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::im not vandalizing! ::::Oh. Not you, someone put chronic masturbator on Stross's appearance section.}) The Mechanan (talk) ({ 15:46, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::ROFL Veryedt 18:01, April 7, 2012 (UTC) An unusual occurrence Just a heads up - after being banned, Veryedt started his own wiki, which can be found here. The main reason I bring this up is because not only has he started your userpage there, he has also given you administration and bureaucrat rights. I'm not really sure what he is going for, or what the intent or purpose of the wiki is, but as he has taken it upon himself to involve you, I thought that you should be aware of it. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 20:02, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok then. He's lost it. 20:57, April 15, 2012 (UTC) About using your signature I am not sure how you're using your signature but could you perhaps replace anything contained in Custom Signature box with the following: . — subtank (7alk) 21:17, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Uh-Oh... 666 get. RUN AWAY!!! Ishimura Elite (talk) 19:17, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ? what???.... Halseymj (talk) 17:09, October 23, 2012 (UTC) About Astronomy Section Hello Parax, my name is Caleb Roberts, I am the Founder of The Astrophysicae Wiki. You recently deleted the Astronomy Section of the Tau Volantis page even though it was in clean MLA format and had a Collegiate reference on top of that. Might I ask why? Caleb Roberts (talk) 21:42, March 6, 2013 (UTC) The lines were spaced that way on purpose. MLA format requires them to be that way. A title to long. Why did you remove the word Playstation from every single time i typed the title Playstation All Stars: Battle Royale in most of my edits today? I just read the section above, sorry if I sound blunt compared to that guy. Boyz Night Out About relations between Sovereign colonies and EarthGOv Hey Parax I see you've recently edited the sovereign colony part of the wiki. There's something conflicting between in game detail and Wiki details. In numorious logs both text and audio mentioned, or lack of better term suggested EarthGov were the separatists during the secession war. More over, cross referencing with the Marker experimentation I am led to believe Sovereign Colonies were the first legitmate governing official body that predates EarthGov. All the notes pointing EarthGov were the political faction that remained on Earth under Soverign Colonies rule, which then rebeled against the SC and started the secession war. Please write back, this is most confusing. Foxhound220 (talk) 18:00, July 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: About relations between About those in games logs are such http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Log:Last_Contact Which stats Seperatists will form an Earth Government in the vaccume of SC's power, and all traces of Marker research must be wiped out lest they fell into Separatist (EarthGov I'm assuming) hand. This adding the fact that EarthGov only started experimenting on Black Marker/Red Marker long after the SC did , to me it seems like EarthGov dug up some old SC file that managed to survived the purge. If EarthGov was really the original governing body and SC was just a branch, SC will have no way of accessing Black Marker, let alone experimenting on it and creating Red Markers. Also, in the log http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Log:S.C.A.F_Artifact_17 It clearly stats that the Sovereign colonies were the creaters of the Red Markers, while the EarthGov never possessed the ability to reverse engineer the Black Marker. During events of Dead Space 2 it demostrates that EarthGov needs Isaac in order to remake Red Markers, since if they have the tech to reconstruct markers then Isaac would be irrelevant. Which can further expanded by cross referencing with Dead Space 1 and 3. In Dead Space 1 Markers are the mysterious holy relic (or so the Unilologiests believe), and will do anything to get to back to the church. However, during the course of Dead Space 3, we can clearly see that markers are now abundant in Earth Space. The Drastic difference can only explained by EarthGov only just got the ability to reverse engineer Markers after Titan Station incident. Back to my points before, this shows Sovereign Colonies were the sole controller of the Black Marker, and the Black Marker was on Earth this entire time. Moreover, it's clear that the Sovereign colonies addressed the Secession War as "Separatist war", and some of the propaganda posters around SCAF facilities shows a slogen that says "Separatists are traitors", which in turn further makes me believe the "separatitst" SC are addressing are in fact EarthGov in it's infancy. So in conclusion, after examing and crossreferencing all of the materials I have at hand I concluded that : Maybe the Secession war was not Sovereign Colonies trying to seccede from the EarthGov, but another way around, where Earth want's to seccede from the Colonies to form their own Earth based government. After the defeat of Secession war, SC collapsed and dissabanded. In the end EarthGov took over what SC has left off as a new ruler of Earth and all of her colonies. Otherwise there are no other information where it shows or even hints that Sovereign colonies were infact a splinter faction from EarthGov. Leviathan Excuse-me, but I don't understand. It seems you agree with me that the first tentacle in chapter 3 was not the leviathan's. So, why do you revert my edit where I just qualify his status of first boss (maybe he's not, but we suppose)!! If the tentacle is definitively not its, so don't write the Leviathan is the first boss, since Isaac meet the Hunter in the previous chapter, chapter 5 (and it is definitively a boss, too). I'm curious of your explanations. For the rest of the edit, I don't see where's the problem of my edit ; but I suppose it is easier to erase rather than rephrase.